fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Piranha Plant (Super Smash Bros. RP)
|-|Piranha Plant= |-|Petey Piranha= |-|Arsene= Summary Piranha Plant is the main character in a Smash Bros. RP and is played by Usernown. He is a minion working for Bowser and helping this creature called Tabuu for a wish. Appearance Piranha Plant is just as any other of his type; big red chomper head, leaves, long stem and a pot. As he takes the form of Petey Piranha, it is just like the aforementioned. Personality Piranha Plant is shown to be quite informal and of a jokingly individual, enjoying to mock others and mention their weaknesses; satirical. While he is often like this, he is caring towards his teammates, easily getting infuriated if someone lands a hand on them. Sometimes, due to this, he can act without thinking twice out of fury, such as keeping on towards players who he has no chance against to, or transforming into Petey just for the sake of stomping and defeat them. Piranha Plant is also quite sarcastic, making double-sense jokes or walk over others even in the most dreadful of the situations. He is quite overconfident when dropped in stress, trying to set himself in a mindset where he is "superior" towards others, close to the lines of a superiority complex. In addition to being overconfident and hot-headed, he is, in the same degree as the aforementioned, quite impatient. This is shown as he dropped his role on Bowser's charge when no one was coming through his pipeline for over 6 hours, or getting bored in a long walk alongside the party. Can often be a jerk. Personal Statistics Name: Piranha Plant. Origin: Super Smash Bros. RP Gender: Male. Age: Over 20 years old. Classification: Piranha Plant. Date of Birth: Februrary 2, 1999. * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown. Birthplace: Somewhere in the pipelines of the Mushroom Kingdom. Weight: 20 kg without his pot, 40 kg with it. Height: 5'5" Likes: Chomping, mocking, serving at Bowser's right (ocassionally). Dislikes: Waiting, sword guys, plumbers. Hobbies: Unknown. Values: The party members, as well as Bowser at some degree. Status: Alive. Affiliation: Bowser and the group of players. Previous Affiliation: Goombas and other mooks in the mushroom kingdom. Themes: (placeholder) Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A, higher when transformed into Petey Piranha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Persona Summoning, Magic, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Transformation, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Has a chance of putting an enemy to sleep with Dream Needle). Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Curse Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Collapsed Palutena's temple with a single attack, can fight enemies who can harm him), higher when transformed into Petey Piranha. Can negate durability to an extent with Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Speed: High Hypersonic (Can keep up with Ridley, who flew to the clouds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Can damage those who harm him), higher when transformed into Petey Piranha Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived Lucina's Critical Hit, which destroyed part of a hill. Comparable to his teammates who can survive both Omnislash and Aura Storm), higher when transformed into Petey Piranha Stamina: Very high, can fight many battles without tiring. Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with Persona skills Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Piranha Plant, while overconfident and hot-headed, shows signs of tactical planning when put under stress. Even if he dislikes to follow a set of rules or think his actions twice, he is able to call out the party to do notable showings of teamwork, putting himself as the leader in most cases. Piranha Plant, in his own words, understands, analyzes and "learns" the longer an encounter goes on, trying to spot the weak points of the opponent he is facing at, as he heavily despises them to getting prolonged. This may be or not an exaggerated self-claim, though he really does dislikes battles waste his time, particularly does that last for an extended period of time. Weaknesses: Piranha Plant, when infuriated, does not think twice at his actions. This may lead to himself pulling all the stops, such as transforming to Petey, or outright going into madness towards a player. He is also quite impatient, trying to resolve things as fast as possible or "the easy way", such as battles getting prolonged for too long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Petey Piranha:' Piranha Plant's trump card, he transforms into a significantly more powerful Petey Piranha, who is larger, stronger, faster, and a general upgrade. *'Persona Summoning:' Due to Tabuu granting Piranha Plant one spirit, Piranha Plant chose Joker's spirit. This gives him the ability to summon a persona, Arsene. **'Eiha:' Light Curse damage to 1 foe. **'Cleave:' Light Physical damage to 1 foe. **'Sukunda:' Debuff agility of 1 foe. **'Dream Needle:' Light Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance of Sleep. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Plant Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Super Smash Bros. RP Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Uninown's Pages